1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gearbox with gearsets having degrees of constant ratios in a geometric sequence to provide an efficient ratio of torques or speeds to the number of gears and shafts in the gearbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the efficiency of the gear ratios was not maximized for the most efficient transmission of power through a gearbox. The ratio of torque quantity to gears and shafts in the gearbox in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,965 is 46%. It has three forward and three reverse torques provided by ten gears on three shafts. 6/(10+3)=46%. This is not an efficient ratio.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,472 there are seven forward torques and one reverse torque provided by 18 gears on 4 shafts. The ratio of torque quantity to gears and shafts in the gearbox is 8/(18+4)=36%. This is not an efficient ratio.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,175 there are five forward torques and one reverse torque provided by 13 gears on 4 shafts. The ratio of torque quantity to gears and shafts in the gearbox is 6/(13+4)=35%. This is not an efficient ratio.
For energy efficiency, it is desired to provide a high ratio of torque quantity to gears and shafts in gearboxes and to have as many forward and reverse speeds as possible with as small of a small gearbox as possible.